


The One Where Scott Finally Watches Star Wars

by AmbulanceDriver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Male Friendship, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbulanceDriver/pseuds/AmbulanceDriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a week since the McCall pack returned from Mexico and just when Scott things were returning to normal (well as normal as things get in Beacon Hills) Stiles starts to ignore him. Stiles never ignores him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Scott Finally Watches Star Wars

“Hey, its just me, ” Scott took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. Stiles was fine. They were fine. “Give me a call.”

Scott hung up the phone and tossed it on his bed. It had been over a week since the incident in Mexico. Things were slowly starting to get back to normal, well as normal as things could be in Beacon Hills. He was finally starting to feel comfortable, at least until Stiles started acting weird. And that was saying a lot because Stiles was; well… Stiles. Ever since they got back he had been keeping to himself, staying away from the pack and everyone in general.

Scott tried to talk to him about it but he always ended up making an excuse and getting away. With summer only a few weeks away they would usually be planning out their whole summer vacation but Stiles had barely had a five minute conversation since they returned. It wasn’t normal for Stiles not to talk, especially to Scott.

“Hey.”

Scott looked up to see Liam walk in the room, hands in his pockets and looking slightly dejected.

“What’s up?” Scott asked.

“I hate lying to Mason, I really fucking hate it.”

Liam flopped down on the desk chair and let out a long breath. “He’s my best friend, I shouldn’t have to lie to him.”

Scott nodded. “I understand what you are saying but what other choice do we have?”

“We could tell him the truth,” Liam offered.

Now it was Scott’s turn to sigh heavily. “Letting people in on this world is dangerous, especially those without powers.”

“Stiles and Lydia seem to do fine,” Liam remarked. “How would you like it if you had to constantly lie to Stiles?”

Scott considered what Liam said. He would have hated lying to Stiles. In fact he wasn’t even sure if he could lie to Stiles. Lord knows, he had tried plenty of times but he was pretty sure he had never actually pulled it off.

“No, I’d hate it too,” Scott relented. “I can’t tell you what to do Liam but telling Mason is going to put him in danger. I almost lost my best friend once, and I did lose Allison.”

Liam winced. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Scott’s thoughts rushed back to all the times everyone he loved had been thrust in harms way because they knew his secret. Allison had died, his mother had nearly died on more than one occasion, and Stiles had been possessed by an evil spirit that nearly took his life as well. Everyone that Scott cared about had suffered greatly at one point or another.

“It’s ok,” Scott half smiled. “Speaking of Mason, where is he?”

“On a date,” Liam responded, spinning around in the chair. “With some guy named Chad… Thad...I dunno, something like that. How about Stiles?”

Scott shrugged.

“Wait, are you and him fighting? Do you two fight?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Yeah, we fight and I dunno he’s been really… distant lately, ever since we came back from Mexico. He won’t return phone calls or texts. To be honest its a little weird. We’ve never really not been talking before.”

“Maybe he just needs some space,” Liam offered. “Or maybe he and Malia are off having some weekend-long sex romp.”

Scott made a disgusted face at that comment. “There’s an image I didn’t need in my head.”

“It's really bothering you that much?” Liam asked.

“Me and Stiles don't ever not talk.”

“I think you just used a double negative,” Liam responded.

Scott shook his head and then stood up, starting to pace about his room. “Even if we were mad at each other we always told one another. I hate feeling like he’s distancing himself from me for some reason!”

“You guys never don’t talk?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Scott stopped pacing and turned to face his Beta. “It sounds creepy when you say it like that. He’s my best friend, my brother. If it weren’t for him I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have made it this far.”

Scott paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “When we were under the effects of wolfsbane from an insane dark druid, I nearly killed myself. I covered myself in gasoline and even had a road flare in my hand. I was ready to set myself on fire.”

Scott took a deep breath and tried not to dwell on those painful memories. Liam leaned forward, his elbows on on his knees and was listening intently, probably wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into. Scott and the rest of the pack had tried to gently explain to Liam everything that had gone in Beacon Hills over the past few years; admittedly they left some stuff out. Mostly because they didn’t want to terrify the teen even more.

“Whoa,” Liam said. “Jesus man, is everything always so intense around here? And I thought killer demon spirits was bad.”

Scott took note of the intense look in Liam’s eyes. “I should have warned you about that, really. I mean we just didn’t want to freak you out.”

“I survived Berserkers, remember.”

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. 

“Keep going,” Liam encouraged Scott. He hadn’t heard this story yet and although he was slightly freaked out that wolfsbane could apparently induce moments of suicidal ideations, he was also curious as to what his alpha was about to say.

“He stepped into the pool of gasoline,” Scott stated softly. “He was ready to go up in flames with me. That’s love Liam, that’s friendship, and now I can’t help but feel that he is keeping something from me.”

Scott plopped down on the bed and let out a heavy sigh.

“I kinda know how you feel,” Liam responded. He moved from Scott’s desk chair to sit next to his friend. “Before Mason came out, I knew something was bugging. I prodded and poked but he wouldn’t open up. It made me feel like he didn’t trust me or something.”

“And when he did come out?” Scott asked, resuming his pacing.

“I understood why,” Liam responded, with a shrug. “It wasn’t that he didn’t trust me, he didn’t want me to have to deal with that crap. You know, get made fun of for being friends with the gay kid.”

Scott smirked a little.

“What?” Liam asked.

“I guess I never really pictured you as the kind of guy that would care about those kinds of things.”

“I don’t,” Liam said, a frown crossing his face. “When Mason finally told me I made it pretty clear that I didn’t care about what others thought.”

Liam stood up and grabbed Scott’s helmet off his desk, tossing it to the other boy. “Come on, we’re going to go get something to eat, then you’re going to grow a pair, track down Stiles, and actually talk to him like the adult you almost are.”

 

~*~*~*~*

Scott was nervous as he pulled up to Stiles’s house. His palms were sweaty, his stomach was in knots, and he was starting to think that something was seriously wrong with his friend. He had made the walk up to the front door thousands and thousands of times, yet each step that he took closer to the house, the more anxious he became.

A glance at the drive told him that Stiles was home, his beat up blue Jeep parked to one side. His father’s patrol car was gone, which meant that he was mostly likely at work. He walked up the same steps he had countless times before and rapped on the door, forcing his breathing back into a steady rhythm.

The door opened and Stiles looked almost shocked to find him standing there.

“Hey Scotty, look now’s not really a good time…”

“I brought food!” Scott said, shoving a Big Belly’s Burger sack right at Stiles’s chest. Well, he hadn’t meant to be that much of a shove. “Oh and this.”

Stiles’s whiskey-colored eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he saw the object that Scott held up with his other hand.

“That’s the Blu-Ray HD addition of Star Wars!” Stiles yelped. He nearly took Scott’s hand off when he snatched the box out of his hand. “Scotty, this is hella expensive… wait, does Kira know you spent money on me and not her?”

Scott smiled but only slightly. There was the old Stiles, it was just a glimpse of him but he was there. As if sensing that, he capped a lid down on his excitement and started to pull inward. It took all of Scott’s self control not to just scream at him to tell him what was wrong.

“It was her idea actually,” Scott said, with a shrug.

Stiles’s quirked an eyebrow in a gesture that Scott had learned long ago was the non-vocal equivalent of someone saying ‘riiiigghtt’.

“Cool.”

“Since I haven’t seen them I thought we could watch it, I mean last time I tried to watch them I ended getting kidnapped and taken to Mexico.”

The mention of Mexico caused Stiles to visibly tense and a shadow to cross his face. Again, Scott had to resist the urge to start yelling at him on the porch.

“Um, yeah sure that sounds fine,” Stiles said, gesturing inside. “Come on in.”

Scott stepped inside and past his best friend, he took in deep breath, drinking in the scent of Stiles. He smelled like clean linens and soap, he smelled like home. Scott knew he could probably never explain to another human what that meant but Stiles was home to him. His scent was familiar, comforting, and a reassurance that everything would be alright.

But, at the moment, mixed in with that scent was something else; anxiety, stress, everything that Scott already knew Stiles was feeling but wasn’t talking about. They headed to the living room where Stiles popped the disc into the player and then flopped next to Scott on the couch. He eagerly tore into the offered food as the opening crawl started to come across the screen.

As the movie played on, Scott did take notice that Stiles started to relax every so slightly. At one point their shoulders touched and for the briefest of moments, Scott thought that things were getting back to normal, at least until Stiles jerked away. The continued to watch the movie in silence, the occasional chuckle from them both when one of the characters said something witty. Scott was sorry to see the movie end.

“It’s getting late,” Stiles said, standing. “You should probably get home.”

Scott frowned at his best friend. “Since when have we cared about staying up late, and since when did you ever kick me out?”

Stiles’s mouth dropped opened and then closed, like he was searching for something to say that wouldn’t sound completely made up.

“Did I hurt you?” Scott asked, softly. “I mean I know I tossed you around in the church but that wasn’t me Stiles, you believe me, right? I mean you have to know that wasn’t me.”

“Scotty, I know that wasn’t you,” Stiles sighed heavily. He turned and looked out the window. Scott could feel the tension radiating off him in waves. He looked so stiff that Scott swore an abrupt movement would cause him to snap in half. 

“Please,” Scott pleaded. He stood up and walked over to his friend, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. “Talk to me.”

Scott wasn’t sure that it was possible for Stiles to get any more tense, though as soon as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder that’s exactly what happened. At least he didn’t move away right away. Scott gave his shoulder a squeeze and then dropped his hand, trying to keep his emotions from overwhelming him. Stiles was in pain, a pain that Scott couldn’t take away. He wanted desperately to do anything to alleviate the suffering of his friend. He could feel Stiles starting to let his guard down and then promptly throw it back up again.

“It’s not that simple man,” Stiles said. His shoulders sagged and he turned around. His eyes were wet with tears and Scott had to resist the urge to embrace him and not let go for a long time.

“Don’t do that,” Scott said. “Don’t shut down on me, I can feel it when you do that.”

“Scotty…”

“I can’t lose you too,” Scott’s voice was thick with emotion. He could feel the tears in his eyes threatening to burst forth. “I already lost one person I love, I can’t lose someone else. So, please I’m begging you… talk to me.”

“You’ll never lose me,” Stiles said, his voice low. He took a few steps forward and pulled Scott into a fierce hug. The taller teen was deceptively strong. Scott hadn’t realize how much he missed Stiles’s touch, the feel of him. He drank in his scent and after a few moment Stiles let go, his cheeks wet.

“Then tell me what’s going on.”

Stiles took a deep breath and started pacing, fidgeting with his hands the whole time. “I was worried… scared that… look, back in the church the person that got through to you was Liam. Not Kira, not me, but Liam.”

Scott tilted his head in confusion. “Yeah?”

“I got worried, afraid ok,” Stiles continued. He ratcheted it up the amount of fiddling with his hands. “I mean I’m your best friend and if I couldn’t get through to you and Liam could...I guess I felt like I was slipping away from you. You have a beta now…”

“Stop it,” Scott stated. He grabbed Stiles and pulled him into another hug. “Stop thinking that you don’t matter or that you are being replaced.”

Then stepped apart and Stiles wiped tears away from his eyes, Scott had to do the same. 

“You’re my brother,” Scott said. “You know that. I wouldn’t have survived my first year as wolf without you.”

“You have Liam now,” Stiles repeated.

Scott shook his head. “Liam’s pack, just like you are… like you’ve always been. I wish I could tell you why Liam was able to snap me out of the whole trance thing but I don’t have an answer for that. This past week sucked, not talking to you really sucked. From the cradle to the grave, remember. You’re my best friend Stiles, I’m always going to need you.”

Stiles gave Scott the faintest hint of a smile. 

“Don’t do that again,” Scott said. “You have no freaking clue how much that hurt me… I thought I was losing you and it was driving me insane.”

“Remember what I said before,” Stiles remarked. “You’ll never lose me.”

Scott felt relief wash over him and judging by the way that Stiles was no longer a ball of tension, ti appeared to be an effect that wasn’t just limited to himself. 

“Seriously, that’s what this was all about?” Scott asked, as they both flopped down on the couch. “I thought maybe you had a brain tumor or something.”

Stiles shook his head. “It was just the first time in a long time that I couldn’t help you and I hated feeling that way.”

Scott nodded in understanding. “I know what you mean, when the Nogitsune had your body I felt the same way.”

Scott watched Stiles visibly shudder at the mention of the evil spirit that had walked around in his skin for so long. He reached over and placed a comforting hand on Stiles’s shoulder and felt the other boy relax. “Ever wish we had just normal high school problems.”

“We still have normal high school problems,” Stiles huffed. “One good thing did come out of all this though.”

“What’s that?” Scott asked.

“You finally got to watch Star Wars.”

**Author's Note:**

> This if my first attempt at fan fiction, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
